


Imprisoned Words

by Magicandmalice



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:17:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicandmalice/pseuds/Magicandmalice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a brief respite from torture in Galbadia Prison. A small talk and a confession between rivals comes out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imprisoned Words

**Author's Note:**

> Not even sure where this piece came from to be honest. I have not played the game in a long time but all of a sudden I wanted this scene done. Oh well, hope it turned out alright, enjoy.
> 
>    
> You can also find me here http://magicandmalice.tumblr.com/

“Forgive me Squall.” Came a voice rough with emotion close to his ear.

Pale blue eyes snapped open, focusing slowly on the owner of that oh so familiar and longed for voice. Worried and tired emerald eyes looking down into his won.

“Giving a prisoner a reprieve already?” Squall rasped through his abused throat. For someone that didn't talk all that much to start with, screaming had been more than his rather unused throat and voice could take.

“Don't act like this Squall. I can only defy the bitch for so long.” Seifer said.

Laying on the bed in his cell, Squall glared at the tall blond sitting at his side, almost leaning over his prone form.

“You shouldn't be with her in the first place. Your to damn proud to be anyone's lap dog, much less her's.” The brunette bit out in a hard voice.

“There are somethings worth swallowing my pride for. I would kiss her fucking feet in the middle of Deiling City if she wanted me to.” Seifer swore.

“What could make you fall so low? Your not the Seifer I know anymore.” Squall whispered not wanting to hear this. Eyes breaking away from the others form.

The Seifer Almasy he knew, was stronger than anyone else he had ever met. His very presence full of a power and energy that drew people to him. Love or hate didn't matter. His looks and attitude commanding attention and respect from everyone he met. Rivals they maybe but... Seifer had earned his place in Squall's life many years ago. 

Squall and Seifer had shared a strange bond for such a long time, one that had kept them together for years. Despite the harsh words and dirty fights between them. There was no one they counted on more than each other.

Now though, the pale image of the man he loved and respected more than any other living person filled him with a black cloud of despair and pain.

“You.” Seifer said.

Squall snapped out of his silent thoughts quickly at the softly spoken word.

“What?” 

“I said, you, princess. She promised to stay out of your head, you were the first choice. I couldn't let that happen. So if it meant keeping you safe from her little mind games... so be it. I can throw away my pride and apparently my humanity. If she wants me to kill everyone on this world or die trying, then I will. I will gladly suffer anything she wants me to, but only so that you don't have to.” Seifer admitted, a slight flush to his cheeks. This may be a little embarrassing to say to Squall, but the young man was smart enough to figure it out. There was no point in him lying to the brunette about any of it. Besides they had never lied to each other before, he saw no point in starting now. All it would do is serve to make the brunette that much more angry.

“Why me?” Squall asked carefully, making sure to keep his face completely void of any expression. He knew what he wanted to hear the blond say to him. But there was no way in hell he was going to let that small hope show.

“You know, when you make that face at me it just makes me that much more determined to break that mask.” Seifer growled. He hated it when Squall pulled the Ice Prince shit on him.

Squall said nothing to that, simply allowed his blue eyes to glare up at the annoying blond. Squall knew good and well how much his emotionless mask bothered the older man. While it worked wonders on keeping most people at arms length, it had the opposite effect on Seifer. A fact that had always pleased Squall secretly.

“Squall, she can take over my mind and my body if she wishes, I won't stop her. So before she decides to come back let me tell you something I should have a long time ago.” Seifer sighed knowing now was not the time to start an argument no matter how much fun it would have been. There was nothing quite like the site of an angry Leonhart.

Ignoring the suddenly tense form beneath his own. Seifer quickly straddled the slender brunette and leaned forward till the two men were nose to nose. Fiery emeralds locking with startled silvery sapphires.

“She can have my body, she can take my mind and force my hand. She can take my sanity and rip it to shreds. Hell she most likely will before this is all over and done. But she can not have my heart because you already own it. I wanted to be a knight yes, but not to her. I wanted to be yours, to protect you and be strong for you. “ Seifer breathed.

Pale eyes widened in complete astonishment at the blonds words. Even his deepest fantasies, never had he thought he would hear anything like that from the other. In all the years they had been their odd version of best friends and rivals, having their twisted way of caring and protecting one another. Squall had never let himself think they could be something more, he had pushed that desire as deep down inside himself as he could. Not wanting to chance losing what little he had of Seifer to start with.

He had tried to kill off any hope inside him of having the blond as his own.

“Come one Princess, say something here. Hit me, call me an idiot for wanting what I can't have. Or for ruining the only important bond I have to someone I honestly care about.” Seifer whispered. Embarrassment and desperation coloring his voice.

“You have not ruined anything Seifer. Why would I hit you or insult you for caring for someone?” Squall asked confused. Did Squall honestly seem so cold hearted?

“I imagine most people don't take it very well when their rival confesses to love them in a prison cell. Especially after a rather nasty torture session no less.” Seifer said bitterly.

“The only thing your an idiot for is taking my place in this whole mess. Unless you lied to me about that.” Squall said calmly.

“I have never lied to you Squall, you know that, and I sure as hell am not going to start now. I do love you and I will do anything to keep you safe from her. “ Seifer swore fiercely. The honesty in his voice shining brightly within his eyes.

“I know you'd never lie to me. That is why I can trust what you tell me, I always have. That is why I can tell you I would have done the same damn thing if I had been in you place. I am yours as much as your mine.” Squall murmured softly.

“Squall?” Seifer breathed, needing to make sure that he had heard the brunette correctly. 

“But that doesn't change the current situation at all. Right now this is not something we can focus on. We have to many other things that need to be the center of our attention.” Squall said, sadness and longing filling him.

“I know... doesn't stop me from wanting it anyway.” Seifer agreed. He wanted to hold the smaller male so badly it was like a physical ache inside of him.

“Afterward... if we both manage to make it through. Maybe we could try?” Squall asked cautiously. He didn't want to assume anything.

“I think... that if I have the promise of you waiting for me... I might try a little harder to make sure we both make it through to the other side. Not just you.” Seifer promised to the other. He would happily give his life for Squall... but the thought of finally having the brunette, he could fight for that.

“Now I am sure the bitch is going to be coming back soon, I must go. I don't want to give her any reason to further your torment.” Seifer said, knowing that he could not stay longer. He didn't want her anywhere near his beloved.

“Kiss me first, just once.” Squall said, giving into his desire just this one time. He would let this man that held his heart go and do what needed to be done. But not without at least one thing to hold close and remember in the long days and nights to come. He would be weak just this once.

“Anything.” Seifer nearly growled, leaning down and capturing the others lips in a gentle kiss. Kiss that spoke of want and need and love and everything else they didn't have the time to tell each other. 

The simple kiss nearly breaking them both. Firming that thought in both minds that they now had so much more to fight for... to live for.

“No matter what else happens. No matter what I say or do from this moment, please remember that I love you Squall.” Seifer whispered against soft damp lips.

Then as suddenly as everything had started it ended and Squall found himself alone in the cell.

Quickly he pushed all thoughts of Seifer into a safe place in the back of his mind. Thoughts and memories that were to be taken out and cherished later in a safer more private place. Memories that no one could take from him. 

He forced the rest of his mind towards the more productive task of figuring out a way to escape. After all he had to make sure Seifer had reason to keep coming after him, maybe even catch him.

 

End.


End file.
